


I'm gay... (David Dobrik x Alex Ernst)

by FxckingFanfics



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Vine - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, Gay, Homosexual, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, M/M, Questioning, Trans, Transgender, Youtuber - Freeform, david dobrik - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckingFanfics/pseuds/FxckingFanfics
Summary: David is gay and has a crush on Alex. He opens up about it and the feelings are mutual. In simple terms, they end up fucking and there's nothing you can do about it 😂





	1. Coming out...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever so dont come at me if its absolute shit (which it probably will be) hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes out to Alex about being gay...

"Hey, Alex? Can we talk? I... I kinda need to tell you something pretty important," David laughed awkwardly, blushing. 

"Yeah, sure whatever, just let me finish this one game of fortnite and then I'll do whatever," He said hastily, eyes glued to the screen.

"It... doesn't matter. Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything," David sighed, turning away, tear welling in his eye.

Alex put down his controller and ran up to David. "Hey, no, I'm sorry. I was being an insensitive prick, I know. Come into my room and we can talk," He put his hands on David's shoulders, looking into his gleaming, hopeful eyes.

They went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "So... um... I..." David looked at the floor, fidgeting. Alex put his arm on David's knee. 

"Hey, look. You can tell me anything. There is nothing you should feel the need to hide from me. I'm your best friend, I've been here from the beginning and one secret is not going to change that. So spit it out," He laughed, inching closer to David. 

"I'm... I'm gay, Alex. And I dont care what you say, im me and I'll always be me. I just dont want this to come between us or change the way you think about me. I'm still David, I'm still the same guy. I just like people with dicks," He laughed, glancing up at Alex.

"David, I... I'm gay too," Alex said, locking eyes with David.

"Theres one more thing, Alex..."

"I love you,"

 


	2. Opening up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Alex feel the same way?

"You... you do? David..." Alex says, bringing his arm further up his leg.

"Alex, I'm sorry. If you never want to talk to me again, I get it..." His voice breaks and he wipes away a tear, terrified he's about to lose his best friend.

"No, don't be sorry. Because the thing is... I love you too," He wipes away David's tears and holds his face in his hands. David looks into Alex's eyes and feels like he's in heaven.

Alex leans in and kisses David, tentatively at first, but he becomes rougher and more determined, pinning David down on his bed and kissing his neck, exploring his body, desperate to feel every part of him. David rolls over and is now on top. They're moving as one, a blur of excitement and energy. There is a spark and all at once, they know that it's meant to be.

A knock on the door shocks them back into reality. "Fuck," Alex whispers. They're both panting, tired and sweating. "Yo, Dave? I shot you a text about an hour ago, but you didn't reply so I thought I'd come round to check everything is okay. Is it?" Jason asks, rattling the door handle. 

"I'll be out in a minute!" David calls out. He rushes to get his clothes on. He opens the door, but not before signaling Alex to hide under the bed.

'Whatcha doing in Alex's room? And why are you sweating?" Jason asks suspiciously. "I'm looking for my charger. And I just went to the gym," David says  quickly. 

Jason shrugs and sits on the bed. "I'm going to Chipotle, want anything?" 

David sighs. "I'm not hungry," He smiles. "Your loss," Jason says, and walks out. "I'll come back later, about 3, to come shoot a video, m'kay?" David nods and shuts the door. He races back into Alex's room and tackles Alex, laughing.

"Love you," 

"Love you too,"


	3. Talking to the ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should we tell Liza? Why not?

"Hey, babe? We've been dating for a month now and your ex doesn't even know. I think we should tell Liza. But, it's totally up to you," Alex plays with David's hair in bed.

"Are we ready?" David mumbles, still half asleep.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Alex laughs.

*The following morning*

David calls Liza, nervous and sweating. "Hey. Who's died? You haven't called me in 3 months so something has to have happened," Liza jokes.

" Well actually... we need to talk,"  David sighs. Theres no going back. 

"Me and Alex are... well, we're together. I'm gay. Dont freak out. Dont tell anyone. Dont put it on Youtube. I just thought you should know. You and only you," David garbles out, quick. 

"I... congratulations," Liza says, sounding upset. 

"What's wrong? I thought... I dont know,"

"No! No, I'm so happy for you, dont get me wrong. It's funny, because I was just about to ask you out to dinner," Liza chokes, clearly upset...

  


*END OF STORY*


	4. Talking to the ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should we tell Liza? Why not?

"Hey, babe? We've been dating for a month now and your ex doesn't even know. I think we should tell Liza. But, it's totally up to you," Alex plays with David's hair in bed.

"Are we ready?" David mumbles, still half asleep.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Alex laughs.

*The following morning*

David calls Liza, nervous and sweating. "Hey. Who's died? You haven't called me in 3 months so something has to have happened," Liza jokes.

" Well actually... we need to talk,"  David sighs. Theres no going back. 

"Me and Alex are... well, we're together. I'm gay. Dont freak out. Dont tell anyone. Dont put it on Youtube. I just thought you should know. You and only you," David garbles out, quick. 

"I... congratulations," Liza says, sounding upset. 

"What's wrong? I thought... I dont know,"

"No! No, I'm so happy for you, dont get me wrong. It's funny, because I was just about to ask you out to dinner," Liza chokes, clearly upset...

 

*END OF STORY*


End file.
